A New Life In Sunset Vally
by Sk8rpunk2560
Summary: Stormie and her mom moves to Sunset Vally, and Stormie has to make all new friends in an all new school and she doesn't like it very much. But while she is there she meets a person she never thought she would. R&R please! Rated T just in case.
1. Leaving

**So this is a fanfic that I have thought about making for awhile but never got around to it till just now. This has nothing to do with the game really, except for the town names and stuff like that. But, yeah. Other then that there is nothing really related to the game. I hope you like it!**

"Why do we have to move to Sunset Vally?" I asked my mother.

"Because my boss said that he was transferring me there, Stormie." My mother replied.

"Ugh! I don't want to move! Why can't you just quit your job and find another one?" I said throwing my hands in the air.

"This is the one job that will pay the best. If I quit, I wont be able to buy food to feed you. Do you want that?" Mother said tilting her head a bit.

"I don't need food! I barely eat anything as it is. You're the one who eats the most!" I said rolling my eyes, turning around and walking away.

"Don't you walk away from me, Young lady!" My mother said grabbing my arm and turning me around. "We are moving if you like it or not. So, go up stairs and get your stuff packed, before I pack it for you."

"Fine!" I walked over to the stairs and turned back to face my mom. "Let me know when You're ready to take all this"-I put my arms in the air-"away from me." I turned and walked up the stairs and to my room, slamming the door behind me.

I walked over to my closet, threw the doors open, took everything out and threw it everywhere. Then I ran and threw myself onto my bed and screamed into my pillow.

About five minutes later there was a knock on my door.

I sat up. "Who is it, and what do you want?" I snapped at whoever was behind the door.

"It's me." A familiar voice said. It was Lora Gadd, my best friend.

"Oh. Come on in." I said in a nicer tone of voice. She came in and sat down at the bottom of my bed.

"Your mom seems kind of...yeah... Did you get in another fight?" Lora asked.

"Yeah. I don't want to move. I'll miss you to much." I said. "I'll miss everything. Even Mrs. Winckel. And I don't even like her."

Lora made a face. "Wow. You must really not want to go if you'll miss _her_."

"I know, right?" I got up off my bed and started to pick up the clothes I threw on the floor.

"What happened in here? Did your closet get sick and puke everything up?" Lora teased.

"Yeah. I fed it some bad pizza." Was my comeback. It made her giggle.

I got my suitcases from under the bed and started to fold my shirts and but them inside of the medium sized suitcase. Lora got up and started to help.

"I'm going to miss you so much when you're gone." Lora said folding a purple shirt.

"I'm going to miss you, too." I said, turning to face her, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to come. she looked back at me. Then we hugged each other, and started bawling our eyes out. We were like that for who knows how long, when Mom came up and opened my door.

"Hurry up and finish packing. We're leaving in two hours." She said. "Oh, and Lora's mother called. She said that she wants you home." Then she left.

"Ugh. I swear, our parents are trying to ruin our live." Lora commented, wiping her tears away.

"I know what you mean." I said, also drying my eyes. "Why didn't your mom call you cell?" I asked curiously.

"She took it away 'cause I was out past curfew with my boyfriend last night." She answer.

"Oh. That sucks."

"Yeah, it does." She plopped down onto my bed. "I don't want to go home. I want to stay here 'til you leave."

"Well, you could. But you would probably get grounded if you did."

"I don't care. I'm going to stay here if she likes it or not." She said, crossing her arms. "There's going to be nothing to do when you leave anyway, so I don't care if she grounds me or not."

"What about James?" I said, sitting next to her.

"I'll just sneak out to see him when my mom is sleeping."

"Wouldn't that just get you into even more trouble?"

She turned to face me. "It's starting to sound like you want me to go home." She pointed out.

"Sorry. I just don't want you to get in trouble with your mom." I apologized.

"I think that my mom can just shove it." She said. I giggled.

"Fine. But if you stay, you have to help me pack."

"Okay. What do you want me to do?" She said, standing up.

"Well, first I want you to fold all the shirts and put them into that suitcase over there." I said pointing to the suitcase I was putting shirts into before.

"Okay." She said, kneeling on the floor and folding every shirt she could reach.

"And I'll start with the pants." I started to fold pants and put them in the biggest suitcase, then I came across a pair of shorts that I realized weren't mine. "I think these might be yours..." I said to Lora.

"Hey, those are mine. I was wondering where they were. How long have you had them for? Like, two months?" She said taking the shorts from me.

"Yeah, I meant to give them back last week. You want 'em back now?"

"Yes. James said I look so cute when I wear them." She said with a smile.

For the next half hour we packed every article of clothing I had. Shirts, pants, pajamas, everything. Then we moved onto my bedding. I got a big box and wrote on the side 'Stormie_'s Bedding_' and then stuffed everything in. My pillows and blankets and everything else. Then we started to put the stuff off my headboard in a box that said 'Stormie'_s stuff_' on the side.

I picked up a picture of me and Lora. "Do you remember when we took this?" I said showing it to her.

"Yes. It was your fourteenth birthday and we went bowling." She said, thinking back to that day.

"I remember you got three strikes in a row and I got so mad I threw a piece of pizza at the guy using the lane next to us."

"Oh, that was so funny. 'Cause he started to yell at you and that just made you even more mad, so you dumped your soda sown his shirt and made him cry." then she gave a big sigh. "Good times. Goooooood tiiimes." She said nodding her head. We both giggled at the memory.

"That was the bast birthday ever." I said putting the picture in the box and continued packing. I didn't get to keep my bed 'cause Mom bought the new house already furnished, which I was kind of upset about. I was going to miss my bed. It was so comfortable.

After we were done packing we sat on my bare bed and looked at the empty room. "I'm going to miss this room." I said. Then we just sat there in silence 'til a bunch of guys wearing blue-ish jumpsuits with the words '_Turner Moving_' plastered across the back walked in and started to take boxes out of the room and down the stairs.

"Guess it's time to say goodbye." I said in a sad voice.

"I'll walk you to the car." Lora said, standing and holding her hand out to help me up. I took it and she pulled me to me feet.

"Thanks." I said. We slowly made our way out the door and down the stairs to the car. Standing by the car we said our last goodbyes.

"Don't forget to call tonight." I said.

"I wont. How could I forget to call my best friend?" She replied.

"Well, you've done it before."

"Well that was the past. This is the present. There is a difference, you know."

"I know." I said. Then I gave her a big hug. "I'll miss you, Lora."

"I'll miss you, too, Stormie." She said, squeezing me tighter. We hugged until my mom came out of the house and told me to get in the car, then she walked over to the movers and started talking to them.

Me and Lora let go of each other and I got in the car. I stuck my head out the window and said to her, "Bye. And tell James I said bye to him, too, will ya?"

"I will." She said. I could tell she was trying to hold back tears, and that just made me want to cry, too. Then my mom got in the car and started it. As we drove away I waved until I couldn't see Lora or the house anymore.

_There is going to be a long drive ahead of us_. I thought to myself.

**There's the first chapter! So, what do you think? Is it worth continuing? Let me know!**


	2. The New House

**Hey. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School just started and you know what that's like. Anyways, here is chapter two. I hope you like it!**

After about five hours of driving, we finally got to our new house. It was a smallish light blue house, the lawn was dead, and the garage was so big, you could fit three elephants in it.

"Well, here we go." Mom said, pulling into the driveway, "Home, sweet home."

"For now, anyway." I mumbled under my breath.

"What'd you say, sweetie?" Mom asked a little confused.

"Nothing. I'm gonna go look around, if you don't mind." I said, grabbing the keys out of the ignition, finding the key that goes to the new house, and walking up to the door. I stuck the key in the lock and turned it. Opening the door, I found that it led into a little hallway. The first room on the left was the family room. In the family room the walls had wood paneling with tan-ish carpet, and there was a small couch, an old looking T.V. an armchair, and a wooden coffee table.

Right across the hallway was the kitchen. It looked a little old, too, but I thought it was nice. It had everything I thought would be necessary for all my food needs. A refrigerator, a stove, a sink, counters, and a microwave. There was also a little table, one that you just fold out, with four chairs around it. The walls were painted white with bright pink stripes, and the floor was linoleum.

I left the kitchen and walked down the hall to the next room, which was a bedroom. Well, it looked more like a closet then a bedroom, it was so small. The walls were painted white and the carpet was a poo green. There was a small bed, smaller then the bed I had at my old house, a dresser, a few shelfs, and no closet. _Maybe I really am going to have to live in a closet_, I thought to myself.

After looking at the bedroom, I moved onto the bathroom, which was next in line for the grand tour. The bathroom was even smaller then the closet of a room a just came out of. The walls were tiled with old, molding tiles, as was the floor. The toilet was, well, a toilet, the sink was freakishly tiny, and there was no shower, just a tub. I hated Mom for bringing me here to live in this dump.

I left the bathroom and went to the room at the end of the hall. It was another bedroom, but this one was bigger. Way bigger. Even bigger then the living room. the walls were painted a dark gray color and the floor was made of wood, with a few throw rugs around the room. There was a nice queen size bed, a big mirror area, and double doors that I thought must be the closet. I walked over to the doors and pulled them open. Behind them was a closet the size of the other room. _Oh, my gosh. The other room is a closet_, I thought._ Mom's gonna make me live in a closet!_

With disbelief and anger, I walk out of the room to go fine my mom. She was outside on the lawn, telling the movers were to put the boxes.

"I'm not living in the stupid little closet. I don't care what you say. It's not fair that you get that big, luxurious room and I get a room just big enough to fit a hamster." I said.

"You don't have a room just big enough to fit a hamster. It's a lot bigger then that." My mom said matter-of-factly. I just stomped my foot and walked away, heading toward the garage. That was one of the few places in the house, or near it, I haven't seen.

I walked into the garage and it was so amazing I thought to myself, _This would be the bast bedroom in the world_. And then I started thinking real hard. _What if Mom would let me live in here instead of that closet._ But what I really needed to know is if mom would let me.

So running out of the garage like I just saw the biggest spider in the world. I ran to my mom who was still out on the lawn. "Hey, Mom?" I asked when I got to her. "Can I live in the garage instead?"

"No." Was her reply.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to go through the trouble of moving everything out of your room into the garage."

"What if I do it myself?" I tried to compromise.

"You wouldn't be able to lift a single chair by yourself."

"Then I'll make friends and get them to help me. Please, Mom? I promise I'll be good and follow whatever rules you give me and everything." I got down on my knees pleading. "Please! I'm begging on my knees!"

"Fine." She gave up. "But you have to have ay least two friends, or the deal is off. You got that?"

"Got it!" I said. "Oh, and can I paint the walls, too?"

"As long as it's not a scary color. You have to Okay it with me before you start painting." She called after me as I ran to get an idea of what I was going to do to the garage.

"Okay. Will do, Mom!" I called back over my shoulder. And that's how I spent the rest of the day. Planing out my room.


End file.
